L'attention
by Soyann
Summary: OS. Il existe des personnes ayant un besoin viscéral d'attention. Cormac McLaggen faisait partie de celles-ci.


**Disclaimer: Tout est à J.K.R.**

 **Beta : Wind-of-the-Soul**

 **Ceci est un petit OS sur deux personnages que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement mais qui ont le mérite de m'avoir plutôt inspirée. En espérant que ça vous plaise...**

L'ATTENTION

Il existe des personnes ayant un besoin viscéral d'attention.

Trois catégories d'individus sont généralement discernables : ceux, naturellement populaires, qui ne s'en aperçoivent que rarement, ceux qui, s'effrayant eux-mêmes, finissent par sombrer dans la solitude et enfin ceux qui sont prêts à tout pour l'obtenir.

Cormac McLaggen faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie.

Il était né un bel après-midi d'automne et avait su immédiatement captiver ses parents, s'attirer leur amour. Depuis ce jour, il avait été choyé, dorloté, gâté, il avait été le centre du monde de sa famille.

Puis tout s'était arrêté cinq ans plus tard.

Ses parents s'étaient détournés impitoyablement de lui, ils avaient trouvé plus intéressant : sa petite sœur, Grace.

A partir de ce moment-là, il avait haï de tout son corps, de toutes ses forces, ce petit être qui n'avait rien demandé. Lui qui pourtant avait d'abord été si fier de devenir grand frère…

Puis il s'était rendu compte que la haine ne pouvait le mener nulle part. Ce n'était pas suffisant, c'était trop différent. Il obtenait certes l'attention de ses parents, mais seulement pour de brèves réprimandes car ils ne le trouvaient pas assez gentil, assez attentionné. Après quoi, ils retournaient la voir.

Alors Cormac McLaggen avait décidé de devenir un grand frère modèle. Ses parents étaient redevenus fiers de lui, puis sa sœur et lui étaient devenus inséparables, si bien qu'il avait toute leur attention, comme elle. Mais il la détestait toujours, car s'il y avait une chose que Cormac abhorrait, c'était partager.

Alors il décida de devenir un enfant modèle, que chaque couple d'Angleterre voudrait avoir. Il fut alors aimé par ses parents, sa sœur et par tous les adultes qu'il côtoyait.

Puis tout s'était une nouvelle fois arrêté à ses onze ans. Il entendait parler de Poudlard depuis toujours, il rêvait d'y aller, d'être réparti à Griffondor – les plus admirés bien entendu – et de réussir, d'être aimé.

Mais il n'avait côtoyé que peu d'enfants dans sa courte vie, aussi ne savait-il pas à quel point ceux-ci pouvaient être avares et insouciants de cette attention qu'il demandait.

A son entrée à Poudlard, Cormac fut bien sûr réparti chez les rouges et ors, et il fut heureux. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'était pas le centre du monde, qu'il n'était qu'un parmi tant d'autres, que personne ne savait qui il était et que personne ne s'y intéressait, sauf peut-être les quelques amis qu'il s'était fait, ses camarades de dortoir.

Il s'était senti perdu pendant de longs jours, incapable de trouver ses repères dans ce monde inconnu où il se sentait si seul. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : rentrer chez lui et redevenir le centre du monde de ses parents, retrouver sa place qu'elle avait sans doute prise.

Aussi écrivit-il à sa famille tous les jours, leur détaillant ses journées, ce qu'il apprenait, ses interactions avec ses professeurs, avec ses camarades, sans jamais se lasser.

Comme il ne pouvait faire plus – comme il ne pouvait rentrer – il s'adapta. Il décida que si ces gens ne s'intéressaient pas à lui, alors il les forcerait à s'intéresser à lui. Il décida de devenir assez intéressant pour qu'on porte son attention sur lui. Et tant pis pour ceux qui ne seraient toujours pas convaincus.

Il tenta alors de devenir le meilleur élève de son année, de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de ses professeurs, de susciter l'admiration, l'envie, de s'entourer d'autant d'élèves que possible.

Il construisit alors un cercle d'amis. La majorité des Griffondor de son année, ainsi que quelques-uns des années suivantes, en faisait partie. S'ajoutait à ça quelques élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Mais pas de Serpentard, non, eux n'en valaient pas la peine.

Il était heureux, il considérait avoir bien commencé pour un première année. Cela était parfois difficile car pour maintenir son niveau scolaire, il devait travailler très dur. Et pour maintenir sa réputation, il devait passer du temps avec les autres. Mais plus que tout, Cormac voulait toujours plus.

Il voulait que cette lueur d'agacement et de mépris qu'il voyait chez certains se transforme. Il voulait devenir plus populaire encore.

Mais il s'agissait tout de même d'attention, alors malgré tout, il fut heureux.

Puis lors de sa deuxième année, Harry Potter était arrivé. Et il suscita immédiatement son envie. Cormac détestait ça.

Il l'observa de loin, l'enviant, rêvant d'être à sa place. Il se dit que s'il réussissait à devenir son ami, alors il deviendrait, enfin, connu de toute l'école. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, car la plus grande différence entre Harry Potter et Cormac McLaggen était leur attitude vis-à-vis de la popularité. Harry la fuyait comme la peste alors que Cormac tentait tant bien que mal de l'attirer. Cette simple différence faisait qu'il ne vint jamais à l'esprit du Survivant de le considérer comme quelqu'un d'intéressant ou de fréquentable.

Cormac se contenta alors de ce qu'il avait et il s'épanouit, ne songeant même plus à ce qu'il n'avait et n'aurait jamais.

Quelques années plus tard, Cormac fit une découverte qui réveilla ses vieux démons. Il avait quinze ans et voyait pour la première fois l'influence qu'il pouvait avoir sur la gente féminine.

Il lui suffisait d'un sourire, d'un regard un peu insistant et de quelques paroles subtilement placées et la plupart des filles de son âge tombaient à ses pieds.

Il devint plus populaire encore si c'était possible.

Deux ans plus tard, en dernière année, deux idées lui parvinrent pour assouvir son besoin d'attention : il pouvait devenir gardien à Griffondor – ce Weasley ne pouvait pas faire le poids – et surtout Hermione Granger lui sembla plus que jamais ressembler à une fille.

Ce fut avec amertume qu'il vit Weasley obtenir la place dans l'équipe de Quidditch qu'il aurait dû occuper. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment s'était possible. Il pensait vraiment être meilleur que ce roux, mais Potter en avait décidé autrement.

Il avait cependant fini par voir le bon côté des choses. Weasley sortait désormais avec Lavande Brown et Hermione Granger semblait tellement jalouse qu'elle était devenue bien plus réceptive à ses tentatives d'engager la conversation. Il avait même réussi à travailler plusieurs fois à la bibliothèque avec elle.

Le temps avait passé et il n'en avait pas cru sa chance quand elle avait accepté son invitation à la soirée de Noël de Slughorn, même si c'était à cause de cet idiot de Weasley.

Il s'était imaginé devenir son petit-ami et pouvoir, enfin, profiter de la lumière de Potter.

Il avait donc attendu, extatique, cette soirée, s'imaginant tous les scénarios possibles.

Quand Cormac l'avait aperçue ce soir-là, il fut rempli d'un sentiment incompréhensible.

Il ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi magnifique que dans sa belle robe rose. Elle semblait rayonnante, bien qu'un peu nerveuse. Regrettait-elle ? Avait-elle peur de ne pas plaire ? Il s'en fichait bien en fait, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était cette douce chaleur qui s'insinuait doucement en lui. Il avait envie de son attention, mais c'était différent des fois précédentes.

Il voulait son attention à elle en particulier car il ne savait pas comment il pourrait continuer à vivre sa vie sans.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour mettre un nom sur ce sentiment.

Cormac McLaggen était amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

Pour la première fois, il voulait penser à quelqu'un d'autre avant de penser à lui, aussi mortifiant soit cet état de fait.

Il lui fit alors son plus beau sourire.

— Tu es ravissante.

Le sourire timide qu'elle lui offrit avait valu toutes les peines du monde. Ses traits s'étaient détendus un instant et il s'était dit qu'elle ne devait pas avoir droit à des compliments très souvent. Il voulut étrangler Weasley et Potter pour ça.

Ce fut là qu'il réalisa que, finalement, il se fichait de l'avis Potter, qu'Hermione Granger serait suffisante, que s'il avait son attention à elle, alors Potter n'aurait plus aucune importance.

Malheureusement, le rêve se brisa aussi vite qu'il avait commencé.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait emmenée sous la branche de gui. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son estomac qui semblait faire des loopings. Il se souvenait parfaitement du frisson qui l'avait traversé quand il s'était penché pour l'embrasser.

Et il se souvenait aussi très bien du déchirement qu'il avait ressenti quand il l'avait vue s'enfuir précipitamment après avoir bafouillé une excuse.

Quand Cormac y repensait, il se disait que tout ce que les mangemorts lui avaient infligé pendant la guerre n'était rien en comparaison.

Et pourtant, Merlin savait à quel point il avait souffert.

Il avait voulu devenir Auror après Poudlard. Il avait passé l'examen d'entrée de l'Académie sans soucis. Mais il s'était fait rattrapé par la triste réalité de la guerre.

Par il ne savait quel concours de circonstances, il s'était retrouvé assigné à Kingsley Shacklebolt. Pire encore, trois jours après, le ministère était tombé.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, il s'était retrouvé à couvrir son nouveau professeur auprès du Ministère et à prendre part à certaines interventions de l'Ordre du Phénix quand il le fallait, son arrogance et son ambition le protégeant de la suspicion des mangemorts.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait sa place dans cette guerre et qu'il aimait l'idée d'avoir un idéal pour lequel se battre.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus Cormac remarquait que les mangemorts prenaient le dessus, plus il commençait à douter et plus il s'inquiétait.

Il avait entendu dire que Potter et ses amis avaient disparu et qu'ils cherchaient quelque moyen improbable pour gagner cette guerre. Il s'inquiétait pour Hermione. Il ne l'aimait plus de cette amour qu'il avait découvert à la fête de Slughorn – elle l'avait trop blessé pour ça – mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. D'une certaine façon, il se sentait toujours lié à elle.

Après seulement quelques mois au département des Aurors avec Shacklebolt, Cormac en savait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu au sujet de la magie noire et des stratégies de combats.

Avec tous les morts et les blessés, la terreur que les mangemorts faisaient régner et sa propre envie de voir tout cela cesser, Cormac participait aux missions de l'Ordre dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Il avait subi son premier doloris alors qu'il tentait d'aider une famille de moldus à fuir. A cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que cela s'arrête.

Le jeune homme avait pourtant rapidement remarqué que ce n'était pas le pire que les mangemorts avaient en réserve et il en venait presque à être soulagé de recevoir un doloris et non une quelconque autre chose innommable.

Durant ces quelques mois, ils avaient vu des choses plus horribles que tout ce qu'il aurait jamais pu imaginer. Chaque matin, il voulait rester dans son lit, oublier le monde extérieur. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Des gens comptaient sur lui.

Si les rares qui avaient le courage de combattre ne le faisaient pas, qui le ferait ?

Alors il continuait de venir travailler chaque jour, avec quelques mots d'ordre à l'esprit pour lui permettre de fonctionner correctement.

Raser les murs. Éviter les discussions trop longues. Eviter les mangemorts. Eviter les missions et les chargés des missions que les mangemorts donnaient.

C'était le minimum pour éviter de voir trop d'horreur à son travail.

Pour le reste, il n'y pouvait rien.

Chaque jour qui passait, Cormac s'éteignait un peu plus. Il perdait espoir. Il ne trouvait même plus la force pour s'inquiéter pour Hermione, il n'en voyait plus l'intérêt.

Quand il songeait au passé, il se demandait même pourquoi il recherchait autant d'attention, alors qu'il aurait tout donné pour sombrer dans l'anonymat.

Pourtant il continuait à se battre. Son professeur l'aidait à garder la tête sur les épaules, il l'aidait à se rappeler pourquoi il se battait.

Puis vint le jour où Kingsley débarqua sans prévenir dans son appartement alors qu'il était censé être en congé. Cormac savait qu'il se souviendrait toute sa vie de ce que son mentor lui avait dit avec espoir.

— Harry Potter est de retour. C'est pour aujourd'hui.

Cormac savait ce que cela signifiait. Aujourd'hui tout serait terminé. La guerre. Leur vie sans doute. Il ne resterait plus rien. Plus de raison de vivre. Seulement leur coquille vide devant toutes les horreurs qu'ils auraient vues.

Mais Cormac s'en fichait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentait l'espoir naître en lui.

Même s'il devait mourir. Même si Voldemort devait gagner.

Cormac voulait juste que tout se termine. Il ne voulait plus se réveiller le matin en se demandant de quelles horreurs il allait être témoin. Il ne voulait plus scruter chaque jour la Gazette du Sorcier en priant Merlin de ne pas voir le nom d'un ami ou de sa famille.

Ce fut donc serein que Cormac gagna Poudlard, comme tant d'autres, avec la certitude qu'après tout serait fini.

La Grande Bataille fut selon lui bien pire que la majorité de tout ce qu'il avait vu jusque maintenant.

Il voyait des élèves qui n'étaient encore que des enfants se battre.

Il voyait les morts et blessés tomber par dizaine dans les deux camps. Parfois il les connaissait, parfois non, mais ça n'enlevait rien à l'horreur du moment.

Quand Voldemort leur accorda un répit, ce fut lui qui trouva les corps de Rémus Lupin et de Nymphadora Tonks. Cela lui avait déchiré le cœur de les voir, allongés, inertes, dans ce qu'il restait de la tour d'astronomie. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune métamorphomage. Elle réussissait à redonner espoir à tous dans les pires moments avec sa spontanéité.

Quand Voldemort annonça la trahison et la mort de Potter, il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de s'indigner. Il soupira, au contraire, résigné à mourir sous peu dans d'extrêmes souffrances.

En observant Neville Londubat tenir tête au plus grand mage noir de leur époque, il ne réussit qu'à se dire qu'il ne faisait qu'empirer les souffrances que lui infligeraient les mangemorts.

En observant les Weasley pleurer la mort d'un des leurs, il ne réussit qu'à se dire qu'il avait bien fait d'envoyer ses parents en France avec sa petite sœur.

En observant Hermione Granger qui semblait prête à s'effondrer, il ne réussit pas à se réjouir de la voir toujours en vie.

En observant les Malefoy prendre la fuite, il se dit que c'était la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

A quoi bon continuer, puisque tout était couru d'avance ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela changerait vraiment ? La guerre avait changé trop de choses pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que songer à fuir. Il n'arrivait même pas à se convaincre qu'il voulait vivre.

Ensuite tout était allé très vite.

Potter était vivant. Les combats avaient repris de plus belle.

Avant que la bataille ne finisse, il avait failli se prendre au moins cinq sorts de mort. Et il en avait lancé tout autant. Chacun avait atteint leur cible.

Puis, tout aussi rapidement que tout avait commencé, tout s'était arrêté.

Voldemort était mort. Des mangemorts aussi. D'autres furent arrêtés. Certains avaient pris la fuite.

Et Cormac McLaggen était vivant.

Il y songeait encore alors qu'il accompagnait Rodulfus Lestrange dans une cellule du Ministère où il attendrait son procès

Et il ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir.

Il avait survécu, certes, mais pourquoi faire ?

Quand tous les prisonniers furent arrêtés, tous les blessés transférés à Sainte Mangouste, tous les morts rassemblés, Cormac s'autorisa à fermer les yeux, assis dans un coin de ce qu'il restait de la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Tout était fini. Ils avaient gagné. Jamais plus il ne verrait autant d'horreur.

Il avait tort.

La première nuit après la bataille, Cormac dormit comme jamais il n'avait dormi. D'un sommeil sans rêve, réparateur. Ce fut la dernière fois. Car toutes ces horreurs qu'il ne pensait jamais plus revoir, Cormac les retrouvait chaque soir en fermant les yeux.

Il en était venu à être effrayé à la simple idée d'aller dormir.

Après deux semaines de traitements, on lui avait interdit la potion de sommeil sans rêve, lui expliquant qu'il fallait simplement attendre que tout cela passe. A la place, on lui conseilla d'aller voir un psychomage. Ce qu'il fit, peu convaincu. Cormac était persuadé qu'il avait trop vu et que rien ne changerait jamais.

Trois semaines après sa première séance, il présenta sa démission à l'Auror en chef Dawlish. Il ne pouvait supporter de revenir chaque jour dans ces bureaux où tant de souvenirs subsistaient. Il ne se passait pas un instant sans qu'il revoie le visage d'un collège disparu ou des images d'une mission qui tournait au fiasco.

Il passa alors deux longues semaines seul dans son appartement, à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, ce qu'après tout, il était. Il continuait d'aller voir une psychomage, mais refusait toujours de lui adresser la moindre parole.

En fait, il n'adressait guère plus la parole à qui que ce soit. Il s'enfonçait inexorablement dans une solitude à toute épreuve. Et plus que tout, Cormac souffrait.

Il souffrait à cause de la guerre, à cause de sa vie totalement gâchée, à cause de son innocence d'enfant totalement perdue. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir s'en relever un jour.

Puis un jour, une chouette vint cogner contre sa fenêtre. Plus que tout, elle le sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé.

Il s'agissait d'une lettre de son ancien mentor, Kingsley Shacklebolt, présentement Ministre de la Magie.

Cormac dut la relire trois fois avant d'être sûr de bien l'avoir compris. Son ancien professeur lui proposait, à lui, un poste au Département des jeux et sports magiques. Cela le toucha que Shacklebolt ait pensé à lui, parmi tous les problèmes qu'il devait avoir.

Il y réfléchit toute la soirée. Et le lendemain, se décida à renvoyer une réponse positive.

Quelques temps plus tard, il exerçait alors son nouveau travail avec toute l'énergie dont il disposait. Il n'était toujours pas très ouvert vis-à-vis des autres, mais il donnait tout ce qu'il avait, n'hésitant pas à faire de nombreuses heures supplémentaires.

Sa psychomage, bien que d'une extrême patience, continuait de supporter ses silences, mais lui prodiguait tout de même de nombreux conseils, qu'il s'empressait d'appliquer. Il ne se trouvait pas la force de parler. Il le voulait, bien sûr, mais il ressentait une sorte de blocage. Dès qu'il tentait d'ouvrir la bouche, une boule se formait dans sa gorge et semblait même vouloir l'empêcher de respirer.

Alors il endurait, tant bien que mal, alors qu'autour de lui, tout reprenait forme.

* * *

Ce fut cinq mois après la fin de la guerre que tout commença à changer.

Cormac patientait tranquillement dans la salle d'attente de St-Mangouste allouée aux patients venus voir les psychomages. Ce jour-là, il y avait beaucoup de monde.

Alors qu'il attendait là depuis un bon quart d'heure, il sentit quelqu'un prendre place à côté de lui.

Il évitait en général de communiquer avec les autres quand il était là. Il se contentait en général de garder la tête baissée, en priant pour que personne ne l'aborde. Pourtant ce jour-là ce fut plus fort que lui.

—Excuse-moi ? Glissa-t-il doucement à la jeune femme installée à ses côtés.

Le sursaut qu'elle eut lui fit faire un mouvement de recul. Il songea alors qu'il aurait dû se taire mais le mal était fait et il était trop tard pour se rattraper. Maintenant qu'il pouvait vraiment voir son visage, Cormac réalisa qu'elle était vraiment pale et fatiguée et surtout, qu'elle semblait vraiment mal à l'aise parmi tout ce monde. En y pensant, lui ne devait pas avoir bien meilleure allure, il avait beaucoup travaillé ces derniers jours.

—Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, ni te déranger, fit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse. C'est juste que… tu me rappelles quelqu'un et… Est-ce que l'on se connaît ?

La jeune femme sembla alors vouloir se ratatiner sur place.

—Je ne crois pas non, répondit-elle sèchement d'une voix extrêmement éraillée.

Cormac fut pourtant certain d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix.

—Tu es sûre ? Pourtant… Mais oui bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-il soudain.

Il ne vit pas qu'elle avait sensiblement palie.

—Tu es Lavande Brown, de Griffondor ! Je me souviens de toi !

Cette fois-ci, il vit immédiatement le drôle d'air qu'elle arborait et il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'elle se levait précipitamment pour pénétrer dans le cabinet d'un psychomage qui venait juste de se libérer.

Cormac se demanda, alors, ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal.

* * *

Il la recroisa quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il se rendait chez un apothicaire pour se procurer quelques potions revitalisantes. Il travaillait trop et ne voyait que peu la lumière du jour, tout comme il ne faisait que peu d'exercices. Les effets se faisaient inexorablement sentir sur son corps.

Quand Cormac pénétra dans la petite boutique du Chemin de Traverse, il y avait déjà quelqu'un à l'intérieur et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en la reconnaissant !

Lavande venait de finir ses achats et s'apprêtait à sortir. Elle accéléra en le reconnaissant.

—Eh, Lavande ! L'appela Cormac.

La jeune femme fit la sourde oreille et sortit de la petite boutique.

Sans se préoccuper du vieux vendeur qui l'observait d'un œil agacé, il la suivit dehors.

—Lavande ! cria-t-il.

En quelques enjambés il la rattrapa et la retint d'un bras. Il sursauta et la lâcha immédiatement en avisant son visage déformé par la haine.

—Je…

—Tu es content, n'est-ce pas ?

Cormac la regarda un instant, interdit. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais entendu parler sur un ton aussi hargneux.

—Pardon ?

—Oh pitié ! N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu es parfaitement innocent. Je sais très bien ce que tu cherches à faire ! Tu es ignoble !

Elle lui avait craché ces derniers mots à la figure et semblait sur le point de pleurer. Cormac, lui, ne comprenait toujours pas.

—Attends… Est-ce que tu t'imagines que j'essaie de te draguer pour ensuite t'envoyer promener ?

Lavande pâlit. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer tout de suite après. Trois fois.

—Tu… Tu ne… Oh Merlin ! S'exclama-t-elle. Alors tu ne sais vraiment pas ?

—Savoir quoi ?

Sa voix était un peu plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais ne pas comprendre commençait à l'agacer.

—Je suis désolé ! Continua-t-elle comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Mais quelle idiote !

Elle secoua la tête et sur ces mots, commença à reprendre son chemin.

—Lavande, Attends !

Elle pivota, le regardant en fronçant les sourcils, mal à l'aise.

—Est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre un de ces jours ?

Cormac ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé ça. Il n'y avait même pas pensé.

—Je croyais que tu n'essayais pas de me draguer pour ensuite m'envoyer promener ?

Elle affichait un sourire amusée, mais qui ne se reflétait pas assez dans ses yeux pour que ça ait l'air vraiment sincère.

—Qui a dit que c'est ce que je voulais ?

—Tu ne devrais pas me côtoyer, finit-elle par répondre d'un ton infiniment triste. Tu risques de finir par avoir des problèmes.

—Pourquoi ?

Elle lui fit un sourire triste et il sut qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Pas encore.

—Et si je veux quand même essayer ?

Lavande le regarda pendant un instant, perplexe, avant de finalement soupirer.

—Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre samedi prochain à 18h30 devant le Chaudron Baveur, côté moldu. Et soit à l'heure.

Sur ces mots, elle transplana, le laissant planté au milieu du passage, un sourire idiot collé sur le visage.

Une douce chaleur s'insinua en lui, comme ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, en dépit de tous les non-dits que leur conversation avait laissé.

Il rentra chez lui avec une énergie recouvrée, en oubliant ses potions revitalisantes.

Et ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis cinq mois, il parla à sa psychomage.

Trois jours plus tard, Cormac faisait les cent pas dans son appartement. Il se sentait stressé, aussi étrange cela soit-il. Après tout, il n'avait pas invité Lavande dans un dessein particulier. Il ressentait juste une surprenante envie de la connaître, de lui parler, de se faire comprendre.

Oui, Cormac avait peur de tout foutre en l'air. De faire une de ces remarques dont lui seul avait le secret et qui, si elles pouvaient le plus souvent lui être bénéfiques, étaient de particulièrement mauvais effet sur les personnes les plus fragiles

Car si Lavande donnait l'air d'être quelqu'un de fort, Cormac ne se faisait pas d'illusion : elle essayait simplement d'enfouir sa fragilité au plus profond d'elle pour la dissimuler. Mais de qui ? D'elle ou des autres ? Ça Cormac aurait été bien en peine de le dire.

Aussi avait-il peur de la blesser. Il voyait bien qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose dont la simple idée de l'ébruiter semblait la mortifier.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Cormac s'interrogeait, bien sûr, mais se moquait bien de le savoir au fond. Ce qui l'inquiétait bien plus, c'était cette certitude d'être rejetée, détestée, critiquée.

Rien que pour cette raison, Cormac avait l'impression qu'elle était encore bien plus perdue que lui. Et donc il voulait l'aider.

Avec l'espoir, profond, insensé, de réussir à s'aider lui-même au passage.

Cormac regarda une nouvelle fois la pendule accroché au mur blanc de son appartement et soupira. 18h05. Tant pis, il irait quand même, cela faisait déjà un quart d'heure qu'il faisait les cent pas en attendant une heure correcte et il n'en pouvait plus.

Il attrapa sa veste et transplana aussitôt dans l'espace réservé à cet effet du Chemin de Traverse. Il se fondit dans la foule, s'étonnant comme toujours de cette nouvelle vie qui régnait dans la rue sorcière, et gagna rapidement le Chaudron Baveur, tout aussi bondé que pendant son enfance.

Saluant d'un signe de tête poli le barman, il traversa l'établissement et franchit le passage entre le monde sorcier et le monde moldu.

En atterrissant dans une grande avenue envahi de moldus et où régnait un vacarme assourdissant à cause des piétons et des voitures, Cormac grimaça. Il n'avait jamais aimé côtoyer le monde moldu plus que nécessaire.

Oh bien sûr il reconnaissait volontier leur ingéniosité et il ne tombait pas dans des idées préconçues comme celles des Mangemorts, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il leur manquait quelque chose pour qu'ils soient vraiment intéressants. Il leur manquait cette touche de magie qui pourrait rendre leur vie bien plus digne d'intérêt à ses yeux.

Et là, Cormac angoissa. Et si Lavande les affectionnait tout particulièrement ? Après tout, elle lui avait donné rendez-vous ici, ce n'était sans doute pas sans raison.

Il rumina ses sombres idées pendant encore quelques secondes avant de la voir.

Adosser le long d'un mur sur le trottoir d'en face, Lavande Brown avait un air pensif qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Elle avait l'air tellement triste, tellement perdue.

Immédiatement, Cormac s'élança pour la rejoindre et il ne dut sa survie qu'à ses réflexes de gardien et d'Auror.

Autre chose qu'il n'aimait pas chez les moldus. Les voitures. Des engins dangereux que les gens rendaient encore plus dangereux.

Respirant un grand coup, il traversa la grande rue en évitant de se retrouver une nouvelle fois sur la trajectoire d'une automobile. Quand Cormac parvint de l'autre côté, il se rendit compte que la jeune femme le fixait avait un sourire amusé.

—Tu es déjà venu _ici_? demanda-t-elle et là il pouvait jurer qu'elle se retenait difficilement d'éclater de rire.

—Oui, oui, bien sûr, bafouilla-t-il après l'avoir fixé d'un air hagard pendant un moment.

Lavande éclata de rire.

Cormac n'en revenait pas. Elle l'avait ignoré la première fois, lui avait hurlé dessus la deuxième et maintenant elle se moquait ouvertement de lui. Elle allait finir par le rendre fou si elle continuait ainsi.

Mais malgré tout, Cormac n'arrivait pas à trouver cette éventualité désagréable si cela signifiait qu'il pouvait la voir rire et la voir sourire.

—Viens, finit-elle par dire en lui attrapant le bras pour l'entraîner il ne savait où. Je connais un endroit très sympa pas très loin d'ici.

Lavande le traîna silencieusement pendant quelques minutes à travers les rues bondées de Londres. Finalement, elle s'arrêta sans préavis devant un petit restaurant.

Quand ils entrèrent, Cormac se perdit quelques instants dans la contemplation des lieux. Et il comprit pourquoi la jeune femme semblait apprécier cet endroit.

Les lieux étaient particulièrement chaleureux. Une décoration simple, une musique de fond entraînante, un personnel à l'air avenant.

Les deux jeunes gens prirent place prirent place à une petite table à l'écart et un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Aucun d'eux ne semblait savoir quoi dire.

Puis Cormac prit son courage à deux mains et se racla la gorge.

—Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'il sut que ce n'était pas la chose à dire. Lavande semblait s'être refermé comme une huître et elle semblait étrangement angoissée. Que pouvait-elle donc redouter ?

—Si tu veux parler d'autre chose…

—Non, c'est bon.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton aussi calme que possible, mais le soupir qui avait accompagné sa réplique la trahissait.

Elle vrilla son regard dans le sien.

—Après la guerre, je me suis inscrite dans une faculté moldue. En psychologie. Je pense que j'avais besoin, en quelque sorte, de changer un peu… d'environnement.

Elle avait fini sur un ton tellement amer que Cormac ne put que remarquer qu'il y avait autre chose.

Il passa outre.

—Et ils ne se sont pas interrogés sur ton parcours ?

—Les sorts de confusion peuvent parfois être très utiles, fit-elle avec un sourire qu'il lui rendit bien que son passé d'Auror lui signalait qu'elle risquait gros.

Finalement, une serveuse vint prendre leur commande et il parut clair à Cormac que la jeune femme était une habituée des lieux. Ils engagèrent finalement une conversation légère sur le parcours universitaire de la jeune femme.

—Et toi ? Toujours Auror ?

Dire que Cormac était surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Il manqua presque s'étouffer avec sa bière. Il la fixa d'un drôle d'air mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer.

—J'ai arrêté après la guerre. Maintenant j'ai un poste au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques.

—Pourquoi ? Lâcha-t-elle visiblement perplexe. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire tu étais très compétent. Enfin, autant que possible au vu des circonstances.

—Pourquoi as-tu décidé de fuir dans le monde moldu ? De consulter un psychomage ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on est si différent tous les deux ?

Il avait dit ça sur un ton plus sec et amer que ce qu'il aurait voulu, mais il n'arrivait pas à se le reprocher.

Mais au vu de l'expression de farouche indignation qui se peignit sur ses traits, ce n'était clairement pas la chose à dire, encore une fois.

—Quoi ? Cracha-t-elle. Tu as été traumatisé par la guerre ? Tu as combattu et c'était tellement terrible que tu ne sais pas comment tu pourrais ne serait-ce que penser à relever ta baguette face à quelqu'un ? Tu es pathétique. Tout le monde à ce genre de problème. Tu n'es pas seul au monde. Mais il y en plein d'autres qui, eux, ont connu bien pire, alors je t'interdis de ne serait-ce que nous comparer.

Cormac serra les dents. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ?

—Parce que toi, bien sûr, répliqua-t-il ironiquement, tu as connu tellement pire. Et si tu tentais d'éclairer un peu ma lanterne ? Peut-être que je pourrais essayer de compatir, on ne sait jamais.

—Tu n'es qu'un sale prétentieux, lâcha-t-elle avec moins de hargne que précédemment. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'ai eu envie de te donner une chance. Ni comment j'ai pu croire que tu comprendrais.

Sur ces mots, Lavande attrapa son sac à main et s'empressa de sortir. Elle semblait affreusement déçue.

Cormac mit quelques secondes après qu'elle soit partie avant de se décider à la suivre en se traitant de tous les noms, ne prêtant aucune attention à la serveuse qui lui criait qu'il n'avait pas payé.

Dans la rue, il la remarqua qui s'éloignait à grandes enjambées dans une direction différente de celle par laquelle ils étaient arrivés.

Il la suivit alors de loin, trouvant judicieux de les laisser se calmer tous les deux avant d'essayer de se faire pardonner. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir été parfaitement injuste alors même que Lavande n'avait pas été tendre avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un petit dans un petit parc où elle s'arrêta pour s'accouder à une barrière devant un parterre de fleurs. Cormac la rejoignit discrètement et se stoppa à quelques pas derrière elle.

—Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire, prenant conscience qu'un long discours ne servirait à rien.

Elle ne réagit pas, comme si elle savait parfaitement qu'il l'avait suivie jusqu'ici.

—Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais accepter tes excuses?

—Peut-être parce que je ne sais absolument pas ce qui a pu t'arriver et que j'ai agis stupidement.

Lavande se retourna vivement et ouvrit la bouche, comme pour protester.

—Et je ne veux pas savoir, la coupa-t-il néanmoins. Sauf si tu veux me le dire. Maintenant, demain, dans six mois, jamais. Ça n'a aucune importance.

Elle le dévisagea un long moment, prenant la mesure de ce qu'il venait de dire, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle.

—Dans ce cas, soupira-t-elle finalement, je suppose que je te dois des excuses également. J'ai été odieuse. Ce que tu as vécu n'a pas dû être facile, ça ne l'a été pour personne.

—Excuses acceptées, dit-il simplement en venant s'accouder à côté d'elle, se faisant, son bras frôla le sien et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Le silence se creusa, longuement. Jusqu'à-ce que Cormac le brise de nouveau.

—Tu sais… tu avais en partie raison quand même. Mon histoire n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Je suis devenu Auror, au mauvais moment, j'ai rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix sans avoir le choix. Je me suis battu, je me suis fait torturer, j'ai vu des choses horribles. Mais malgré tout… je pense que j'ai eu de la chance. Ma famille a fui l'Angleterre et, même si je ne leur ai plus parlé depuis que je leur ai fait savoir que j'étais bien vivant, au moins ils vont bien. J'ai changé de boulot car je ne supportais pas de revoir tous ces gens avec qui je me suis battu et parce qu'il en manquait. De toute façon, j'aurai fini par me faire virer. Ils m'ont forcé à aller voir une psychomage et le plus ironique dans tout ça c'est que je n'ai jamais réussi à décrocher un seul mot durant nos rendez-vous. Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours quand tu as accepté de me rencontrer.

Lavande resta silencieuse un instant, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire. Les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent sur la rambarde de bois, signe d'un fort sentiment refoulé.

—Merci. Vraiment. Ça… me touche que tu me racontes ça. Mais…

—Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me rendes la pareille. Je pense que j'avais juste besoin d'en parler.

Elle lui fit un mince sourire de remerciement.

—Je pense qu'on devrait en rester là pour aujourd'hui. On se revoit plus tard ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle était partie. Il ne chercha pas à la rattraper.

* * *

Cormac s'inquiétait. Ou il se sentait blessé.

Il n'arrivait pas bien à savoir. Ni à se décider. Mais les faits étaient là. Il avait l'impression de manquer quelque chose.

Cela faisait six mois qu'il voyait Lavande régulièrement. Enfin, régulièrement était un grand mot. Ils échangeaient des hiboux très souvent et se donnait rendez-vous une à deux fois par semaine. C'était super, vraiment. Le jeune homme appréciait tous les moments qu'il passait aux côtés de la sorcière. Il apprenait à la connaître, sa vie, sa personnalité, ses habitudes, comme celle, adorable, d'enrouler une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt quand elle était stressée ou celle, encore plus adorable, qu'elle avait de rougir et de détourner le regard dès qu'elle l'embrassait.

Pourtant, il arrivait à la jeune femme de disparaître régulièrement, pendant plus d'une semaine, sans donner de nouvelles, d'aucune façon. Il avait bien essayé de lui envoyer des hiboux, mais chaque fois, ils restaient sans réponse.

Puis elle réapparaissait, sans préavis, sans excuse, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Un jour, il avait bien tenté de lui demander où elle disparaissait, mais il s'en était vite mordu les doigts. Il avait failli provoquer leur première vraie dispute depuis leur premier rendez-vous.

Alors Cormac se taisait. Il tenait bien trop à tous ces instants qu'il jugeait privilégié. Pour plusieurs raisons. Depuis qu'il voyait la jeune femme, il allait de mieux en mieux. Il parlait à sa psychomage, il reparlait à ses anciens collègues, il reparlait à sa famille.

Puis il ressentait ce sentiment, étrange, qu'il avait mis peu de temps à identifier et qui lui était si inconnu tout en étant si familier. L'Amour. C'était totalement différent de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Hermione Granger.

Plus étrange encore il ressentait cette sensation qui, elle, lui était familière, mais qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis la guerre et qu'il ne pensait pas ressentir à nouveau un jour. Ce besoin d'attention viscérale.

Il voulait que Lavande le regarde, l'admire, l'aime. Ce qu'elle faisait bien entendu. Mais il voulait aussi son entière confiance. C'était la seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais réellement eu, en tant qu'humain, de qui que ce soit. Car bien sûr, en tant que soldat, en tant qu'employé, il était une personne en qui on plaçait facilement sa confiance. Mais en tant que personne…

Pour avoir cette confiance, il fallait qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle lui cachait. Mais cela semblait être un secret tellement précieux que Cormac avait perdu espoir qu'elle lui dise un jour.

Alors qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand un soir, elle se décida.

C'était un doux soir d'avril où il l'avait invité chez lui pour un dîner aux chandelles. C'était la première fois que l'un irait chez l'autre. C'était une étape dans leur relation. Et aucun d'eux ne se faisait d'illusion. Ce serait sans doute leur première fois.

Ce soir-là, elle fut magnifique. Ses longs cheveux blonds retombaient avec grâce sur sa robe noire. Robe qui révélait son corps comme jamais. Sauf son cou, comme toujours.

Lavande avait cette habitude de toujours porter des cols roulés qu'il avait arrêté de chercher à comprendre.

Ils avaient dîné. Ils avaient ri.

Pourtant la jeune femme lui avait semblé affreusement tendue. La raison lui était apparue peu de temps après, alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement, pelotonnés sur son canapé.

Elle s'était reculée après qu'il l'ait embrassée une première fois. Avant qu'ils n'atteignent le point de non-retour.

Elle lui avait expliqué, calmement, qu'elle était désolée de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt, mais qu'il méritait de le savoir maintenant, qu'elle espérait qu'il lui pardonnerait et qu'il comprendrait. Elle avait parlé, longuement, pour ne rien dire, pour évacuer son stress. Et il l'avait écoutée.

Puis enfin elle en était venue au vif du sujet.

Et elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire. Elle lui avait montré simplement. Elle avait baissé délicatement le col noir de sa robe, refoulant difficilement les sanglots qui l'assaillaient.

C'est alors qu'il la vit. La morsure. Celle qui avait détruit sa vie.

Il n'en avait pas eu besoin de plus pour comprendre.

Cormac l'avait prise délicatement dans ses bras, il avait essuyé ses larmes une bonne partie de la nuit avant qu'ils ne s'endorment sur ce canapé.

Et jamais Cormac n'avait été aussi certain de vouloir l'attention d'une personne, ni de lui en donner.


End file.
